Christmas Cabin
by RizzlesSwan
Summary: *One Shot* Jane takes Maura to a cosy cabin in the woods.


The loud knock at the door startled Maura out of her meditative state in her yoga room. Her eyes shot open and she listened for a while to make sure she had in fact heard the door but after a few minutes of silence she closed her eyes again and let the tension fall from her body. The blonde took a deep breath and the banging at the door started again. Maura gracefully raised herself from her padmasana position on the floor of her yoga room and quickly sped down the stairs and to the front door. She pushed open the door to find a giant panda staring back at her "Hello, can I help you?"

"You could let me in. It's freezing out here." Jane's raspy voice, muffled by the giant teddy in her arms, was just about heard by Maura. The brunette's head appeared from behind the panda, looking at her girlfriend questioningly. Maura moved aside and Jane marched into the warmth of the house, placing the teddy on the floor. The blonde followed Jane after closing the door, now slightly shivering from the cold as she was only in a simple workout t-shirt and yoga pants. She looked between Jane and the panda, her face forming an unspoken question.

"It's an early Christmas present for you" Jane shrugged as she removed her jacket and gloves, placing them near the door. "Now let's get you packed"

"Packed? Why would I need to pack? Where are we going? When are we going? Why are we going? What should I pack?" Maura's excitement and curiosity grew with each question, whereas Jane's eyes grew wider, slightly taken aback by the abundant amount of questions.

"Just come upstairs and pack some warm clothes, we are going away for a few days"

* * *

><p>The car ride went by pretty quickly, Jane drove silently as Maura bounced excitedly in her seat, trying everything in her power to get Jane to tell her where they were going. The petite blonde pouted, whined, stayed silent, gave her best puppy eyes and tried seducing the detective before huffing, folding her arms across her chest and staring out the window in silence when the detective still wouldn't tell her where they were going.<p>

The car came to a stop and Jane looked towards Maura, who was still looking out of the window, not talking to Jane "baby, you might want to look now" Maura's head slowly swivelled around, avoiding Jane's gaze because she really hated when her girl ignored her but her curiosity got the better of her. Her eyes sparkled brightly and a small gasp left her lips when she saw the beautiful snow covered wooden cabin in front of her "Oh, Jane" Maura leaned over and peppered Jane's face with butterfly kisses. The snow only making it better and more wonderful to look at.

The cabin was extremely cosy and warm, the perfect atmosphere to cuddle up for a Christmas break. Maura ran through the cabin, checking every room and running back to Jane, shouting excitedly and thanking Jane for bringing her here. The blonde wrapped her arms around the detective's waist and pushed her into the bedroom "Jane, Jane look how comfortable the bed is. It's like a fluffy marshmallow cloud" She pushed her forward and turned her around, getting on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against the detective's. They fell to the bed, Jane's hands gripped Maura's hips, pulling her against her body and the petite woman's hands tangled in brunette locks. The blonde ran her tongue across a plump bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tongues connected and danced together, exploring wet heat. Maura's hand travelled down from hair to rest over the brunette's breast, she squeezed gently before letting out a yelp as Jane rolled them over.

"As much as I want to make out with you right now, I want to hit you with snowballs even more" Maura pouted wanting to stay here with her girlfriend pressed against her. Her arousal was taken over by excitement, she pushed at the detective's shoulders, ran into the living room, put on her coat and was out the door before Jane was even out of the bedroom. Jane followed suit, emerging from the house to emptiness. Maura was nowhere to be seen but being the detective she was, she followed the footprints left in the snow into the small forest.

Her head shot back and the stinging cold spread across her cheek, she heard the excited squeal of her girlfriend moving further and further away as she realised she had just been hit by a snowball. "Oh you are going to pay for that" Jane's voice echoed through the woods as she bent down to form a large snowball in her palm. She moved forward like a predator stalking her prey. She ducked, dodged and hid behind trees as she moved further into the woods, eventually spotting blonde hair swishing in the wind from behind a tree just in front of her. She skirted her way around the trees to get a better sight of Maura and aimed perfectly to hit her in the shoulder, she heard a yelp and a shout of "Hey!" coming from the petite blonde before she took off again. The women ran around the forest for another hour, hitting each other with snowballs.

Maura was hidden behind a tree looking in front of her for the brunette, what she didn't realise was that said brunette was in fact behind her. She was pushed against the tree as Jane pressed the entire length of her body against the blondes, whispering in her ear. "You'd make an awful spy, babe" Jane swivelled Maura around to face her, leaning her head a little closer, her eyes flicking between Maura's lips and her eyes. She ducked and threw the shorter woman over her shoulder, Maura squealed, shouting at Jane to put her down but the brunette just kept walking until they reached the cabin again.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the door and didn't stop until they reached the bedroom once again. Placing the blonde down on the bed, she straddled her hips. "You're wearing too many clothes" Jane determinedly peeled off Maura's clothing until she was down to her underwear. She leapt of the bed and ran out to her bags, leaving Maura confused on the bed. She reappeared a few minutes later in her underwear carrying two silk scarves. "Move up the bed" Maura did as she was told and scooted backwards, resting her back against the headboard. Jane straddled her hips once again and the woman underneath her gasped at feeling the wetness against her stomach "Mmm are we turned on already, baby?"<p>

"No talking or I will have to punish you"

"What if I want to be punished?" Maura batted her eyelashes innocently as she looked up at her girlfriend, now hovering above her face.

"Then I guess I shall punish you" Jane placed the silky scarves around the blonde's wrists, tugging them to make sure they are secure before asking if they were comfortable. When Maura noddedin affirmation, Jane slid back down Maura's body as if she was going to help her out of her panties but instead moved to the bottom of the bed and pulled off her own panties and her bra. She spread her legs wide, giving Maura a great view of her entire naked body. A small moan escaped the tied up woman's lips as Jane dipped her fingers into her heat, swirling the wetness around her finger before moving it up to her clit. She supported herself on her right elbow and threw her head back, moaning herself at the needed contact. Her delicate fingers moved slowly over her hard clit, teasing herself a little before plunging a finger into her wetness. Moving the single digit in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her teasing turned her on and her own wetness covered her finger. She had almost forgotten Maura was even there until she moaned loudly. Jane looked up into Maura's blackened orbs, a new wave of arousal shooting through her. The blonde was pulling at the restraints, trying to get free so she could touch Jane, touch herself, to get either or both of them off right that second.

"Jane, please undo the restraints" her voice dripped with arousal and Jane knew she needed her release even more than Jane did right now so it was hard for her to deny it.

"You wanted to be punished, Maur so you can't be touched and you can't touch me" Jane fell back on the bed, adding two more fingers to her liquid heat, pumping her fingers inside of her faster and faster. Her right hand snaked down her body until it reached her clit, her fingers dancing over it to bring herself closer and closer to the edge.

"Rub your clit harder, baby, you're almost there"

Jane did as she was told and her back arched impossibly high, her head thrown back as a strangled cry escaped her throat, the oxygen ripped from her lungs. Her fingers kept moving to prolong her orgasm until she became too sensitive. Her body slumped back onto the bed as she took a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing and her heart rate.

"Jane, I..please I need you"

Jane tilted her head up to look at her girlfriend still restrained to the bed, a wicked grin spreading across her face "Hmm I'm not sure, sweetheart, you haven't been a very good girl and good girls don't get to orgasm"

Eventually Jane gave into the pouting face of her beautiful girlfriend, giving her the best orgasm she had ever had. They continued their little activities until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
